


Cuando Termine El Invierno

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección Los Vengadores [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Capitan Hydra - Freeform, Evil!Steve, M/M, Multi, Soldado del Invierno, asesinato, obsesión, winteriron
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Cuando cerró sus ojos una sonrisa se dibujó en sus sueños. Libertad. Inconsciencia. Morir era como dormir para siempre, y él deseaba no volver a despertar.Pero despertó, y el mundo ya no era como antes. Y su vida no volvió a ser lo que era antes... Hasta que lo encontró a él.Y supo que todo el tiempo en el infierno helado, había valido la pena.WinterIronJames Buchanan Barnes x Anthony Edward Stark





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia pretendía ser una versión alternativa de Civil War, pero fue tomando un camino extraño desde allí. AU más que continuación de "Como debería haber terminado..." Espero eso tenga algo de sentido.  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> Disculpa el anuncio~ Pero uno debe de promocionar un [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) hasta en la sopa, si quiere que tenga visitas (ᗒᗨᗕ) ¿Te gustan mis historias? En mi [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) encontrarás todas las que he publicado ♡(ŐωŐ人) ¿Solo te interesa este fandom? En este link "[Marvel](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/p/categoria-marvel.html)" encontrarás más de esta pareja seguro. ¿Hiciste voz de anuncio de comercial? No te sientas mal, yo también, y sé lo molesto que es (*´∀｀） De cualquier manera, espero estés excelente, y gracias por leer esta historia, además del molesto anuncio. Saludos ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ

 

.

.

.

**Cuando Termine El Invierno**

.

.

.

_Capítulo 1_

_._

_._

_._

 

Despertó.  
   
El instinto de supervivencia siendo más fuerte que nunca. Sintió cada molécula de su cuerpo alertarse al tiempo que los vellos en su piel se erizaban. Se levantó tan rápido de la cama (que era mucho decir para el pedazo de tela donde descansaba cuando tenía oportunidad) que sintió marearse por al menos un segundo.  
Escuchó pasos fuera, y se quedó quieto en posición de descanso cuando el viejo metal chilló al deslizarse contra el mugre suelo de aquella habitación.  
   
—Soldado—saludó el recíen llegado  
   
Un hombre ya mayor, cabellos grises perfectamente ordenados hacia atrás. Arrugas marcadas surcaban su frente. Unos lentes gastados estilo aviador cubrían sus ojos. La sonrisa que pretendía (y lucía, en realidad) ser sincera distaba de su maléfico actuar habitual.  
   
Sintió un escalofrío.  
   
—Coronel...—respondió con voz monótona.  
   
Le iría peor de no decir nada.  
   
El mayor sonrió mientras hacía una seña muda para invitarle a seguirle. Barnes caminó tras él. Abandonaron la prisión en silencio. El castaño suspiró para sus adentros en cuanto distingió el camino por el que andaban.  
   
—El alto mando ha indicado una nueva misión que requiere de sus... Habilidades.  
   
Barnes asintió.  
   
Odiaba aquello.  
   
Desde que esa maldita organización se hizo con su persona su vida se había convertido en un verdadero infierno. Y la peor parte de ello, era cuando era enviado a misiones especiales por largos periodos de tiempo.  
   
Porque cuando despertaba de aquel sueño helado, recordaba.  
   
Cuando abría los ojos luego de profundos letargos era completamente consciente.  
   
Y era peligroso.  
   
Controlaba casi totalmente su cuerpo, y arremetía cuanto soldado se le cruzara enfrente. Era sometido en minutos, superado en cantidad y gracias a distintos medicamentos... Para finalmente ser encerrado en esa celda de donde el Coronel y él habían salido minutos antes.  
   
—¿A dónde ire esta vez?—cuestiona, con recelo.  
   
El anciano contiene una sonrisa satisfecha.  
   
Le agrada como aquella flama de inconformidad sigue latente en el castaño. Determinación en sus ojos que no ha desaparecido en los últimos 20 años.  
   
—Oh, no se trasladará muy lejos de las instalaciones, no se preocupe—responde el mayor, con tono burlón.  
   
Pareciera disfrutar de algún chiste personal.  
   
Entran finalmente a su destino. Una habitación que es réplica exacta de la cámara donde usualmente era torturado para hacerle olvidar incluso qué significaba estar vivo.  
   
Tembló apenas al distinguir la silla.  
   
—No comprendo, señor...  
   
El Coronel sonrió mientras ponía una mano en su hombro y le invitaba a sentarse. Bucky le observó con pesar al momento en que se colocó sobre el asiento.  
   
—No se preocupe, soldado... Nosotros nos encargaremos personalmente del resto...  
   
El castaño frunció el ceño.  
   
El Coronel dio una señal, y distintos hombres entraron a la habitación para hacer los arreglos correspondientes.  
   
Era hora de olvidarlo todo.  
   
De olvidarse a sí mismo.  
   
Se sintió tan aliviado como asustado en ese instante. Por el tiempo que durara aquello, sería libre de los recuerdos que lo atormentaban tan pronto como la consciencia volvía a su cuerpo...  
   
Pero el costo de aquello...  
   
¿Quiénes sufrirían por esos momentos donde no era dueño de su cuerpo?  
   
Maldijo cuando todo estuvo listo.  
   
Desde una esquina, el Coronel le miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
   
Escuchó pasos cuando la máquina se encendió. Descargas que iban acabando con su mente, que volvían aún más errática su respiración (misma que se había alterado sin siquiera notarlo, tan pronto como entró a la habitación). Cerró los ojos.  
   
Entonces lo escuchó.  
   
La puerta abriéndose de par en par, y una voz firme que proclamaba palabras que nunca habría creído oír...  
   
No en él.  
   
Perdió la consciencia.  
   
Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, unos tan azules como el cielo le recibieron. Observó sin mirar en realidad, y esperó las órdenes que entonces fueron dadas por un hombre que, horas antes, habría reconocido incluso sin verlo.  
   
Partió sin mirar atrás en cuanto tuvo un objetivo fijo. Tomó la moto y las armas necesarias del almacén, antes de ser despedido en la estación por el mismo rubio que, minutos antes, le entregó los documentos con la información de su próximo trabajo.  
   
Eliminar a Howard Stark.  
   
El Coronel miró con orgullo como la pobre marioneta de la organización partía sin saber lo que ocurría realmente, siguiendo solo la orden dada sin siquiera pestañear. Sonrió mientras sus manos se acomodaban tras su espalda antes de observar el hombre a un lado suyo.  
   
—Siempre es un placer trabajar con usted, Capitán...—mencionó, al retirarse.  
   
Steve Rogers sonrió entonces.  
  
_—Hail Hydra._  
  
_—Hail Hydra._


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

 

_Capítulo 2_

_._

.

.

 

 

 

Tony observa los ojos azules del otro mientras la ira recorre su cuerpo. Steve se mantien impasible mientras el resto guarda silencio.  
   
—Estás tomando la decisión equivocada—dice, y en su tono se nota la inconformidad que siente ante la actitud del otro.  
El rubio se pone de pie entonces, y abandona la habitación. Su postura ha quedado clara. No firmará ningún documento. De ninguna manera.  
   
Uno a uno los vengadores abandonan la sala de juntas, y para cuando piensa que terminará ahí solo, Tony se encuentra a sí mismo acompañado por la última persona que habría pensado.  
   
—¿Tienes algún comentario ingenioso que quieras decir?—gruñe, irritado.  
   
El otro rueda los ojos.  
   
—No estoy de acuerdo con tus métodos, Stark. Pero entiendo que crees que es lo mejor para todos...  
   
—Tu familia nunca estaría en peligro si pusieras de tu parte...  
   
Hawkeye suspira mientras descruza los brazos. Tony le mira tomar los papeles y meditar en silencio.  
   
—Mi familia está protegida, sí... Moriría por ellos... Pero dime, honestamente, ¿todos los héroes allá afuera pueden decir lo mismo?  
   
El castaño frunce el ceño, pero no llega a responder nada. Es consciente de ello. Aquel estúpido acuerdo no ayudará en lo absoluto a los héroes que cuidan las calles allá afuera. Y ciertamente es egoísta desear la protección solo para su equipo pero...  
   
—Mi mayor preocupación deben ser los vengadores—admite, en voz neutra.  
   
Debe dejar de lado su faceta defensiva, o no llegarán a ningún lado.  
   
No necesita que todos estén de acuerdo con sus métodos.  
   
Pero si solo uno de ellos le apoya en ello...  
   
El sonido de la tinta chocando contra el papel le saca de sus pensamientos, e intenta no abrir la boca cuando nota que el otro ha firmado sin oponerse más tiempo.  
   
Clint deja la pluma a un lado cuando su nombre y firma quedan grabados en el documento, entonces alza la vista y observa al otro.  
   
Antes que cualquier otra cosa.  
   
Es un padre.  
   
Y puede notar a kilómetros de distancia como aquello desarma al líder del equipo.  
   
Un líder que es, en esencia, un niño.  
   
Tony le observa a través de sus gafas oscuras mientras el silencio se instala entre ellos. Demasiado ocupados en sus propios pensamientos.  
   
Stark está por tomar la palabra cuando la puerta es abiertade nuevo, y una melena rojiza se deja observar entonces.  
   
Natasha alza una ceja al mirar al rubio, este se encoge de hombros.  
   
La pelirroja entra entonces, y avanza hasta alcanzar el documento sobre la mesa. Mira de reojo al otro agente y al final a Tony, quien le está mirando fijamente desde que entrara segundos antes.  
   
—No creí que estuvieras interesada en asuntos políticos—comenta el castaño, al ver como toma la pluma.  
   
—Es imposible no interesarse en esto—dice, mientras su firma es depositada en la hoja.  
   
Toma el archivo y lo extiende al moreno.  
   
—Lo sabes, ¿no?  
   
Clint se acerca también, y murmura bajo, como temiendo que alguien escuche lo que dice.  
   
—Es imposible que todo sea tan diplomático como planeas...  
   
—¿Qué te hace decirlo?—murmura a su vez Tony, confundido.  
Natasha ahoga un suspiro.  
   
—Iremos a guerra.

  
   
■●■●■●■●■●■●■●■●■●■

 

   
Steve mira fijamente la información que se proyecta de la tableta entre sus manos.  
   
Las nuevas órdenes son claras.  
   
Acabar con el Soldado del Invierno.  
   
Frunce el ceño.  
   
¿Qué significa eso?  
   
Hasta donde sabía Bucky continuaba bajo cuidado de Hydra.¿Acaso se las había arreglado para escapar?  
   
Ahoga un gruñido de irritación.  
   
Las cosas no están pasando de acuerdo a lo planeado.  
   
La transmisión entrante le saca de sus pensamientos. Recibe la videollamada sin poder observar al otro lado de la línea.  
   
Siluetas aparecen en la pantalla mientras que al otro lado sabe que pueden observarle sin problema.  
   
—Rogers. Reporte—ordena  
   
Da un respingo.  
   
—Su pronóstico acertó. Stark ha aceptado firmar los acuerdos para exponer a los héroes al conocimiento público—informa, serio.  
   
Escucha una risotada.  
   
—Sabía que actuaría de esa manera. Tan impertinente como su padre...  
   
—Señor... He recibido nuevas órdenes—le corta, sin poder contenerse  
   
El otro calla, haciéndole saber así que puede continuar.  
   
—Eliminar objetivo. James Buchanan Barnes. Mejor conocido como el Soldado del Invierno...  
   
—Es correcto.  
   
Steve frunce el ceño.  
   
—No entiendo. Bucky se encuentra a su cargo. Creí que tenía más planes para él antes de eliminarlo...  
   
—Los planes han cambiado. Requiero la eliminación inmediata del objetivo.  
   
—¿Sin ninguna explicación al respecto? El proyecto no está siquiera cerca de dar frutos...  
   
—¡Capitán Rogers!—ruge la voz, cortandole— Está fuera de sus asuntos. Si no está dispuesto a cumplir sus órdenes otro agente lo hará... ¿Realmente desea que enviemos a otro a deshacerse de Barnes?  
   
El rubio guarda silencio.  
   
—Eso pensé. Ahora regrese a su papel en con los vengadores. Su presencia será crítica en la Guerra Civil.  
   
—¿Necesitará algo más?—cuestiona entre dientes.  
   
Escucha una risa.  
   
—En medida de lo posible, absténgase de matar a Anthony Stark.  
Rogers rueda los ojos al escuchar lo último. La llamada termina al mostrarse el símbolo de la organización. Destruye la tableta en sus manos y mira con odio los restos.  
   
Aborrece a ese hombre, como a nadie más en el mundo.  
   
**_—No confío en alguien quien no tiene un lado oscuro..._**  
**_—Digamos que no has visto nada aún._**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

_Capítulo 3_

_._

.

.

 

 

Tony camina alrededor de su habitación mientras ahoga un suspiro al tiempo en que su teléfono continúa emitiendo sonidos bajos con la voz del doctor.

 

—No me fío de él... Hay algo raro. Leí su expediente...

 

El castaño rueda los ojos mientras mira a través de los ventanales de su habitación.

 

New York se muestra gloriosamente tranquila a sus ojos.

 

—Por favor, Stephen. Estás siendo paranóico... ¿Lo has visto en persona? —dice, y no puede evitar evocar a su memoria al objeto de discusión.

 

Strange suelta un gruñido bajo.

 

—Quizá debería presentártelo alguna vez... Lo último que supe es que los preferías rubios...

 

Por la forma en que contuvo el aliento, Tony sabe que ha dicho lo correcto para que el tema quede de lado.

 

Al menos eso quiere creer.

 

—Anthony... Por una vez escucha la recomendación de tu doctor. Cuídate de él...

 

La conversación cambia entonces, y Anthony agradece profundamente aquello.

 

Luego del accidente que le costara su carrera como cirujano Stephen Strange había resurgido cual fénix. Su vida dio un cambio radical y entró en contacto con la parte más espiritual de su persona (misma que Tony, honestamente, pensaba no existía)

 

Lo conoció a temprana edad, por lo cual tenían cierta confianza entre ellos como para preocuparse el uno por el otro.

 

Sin embargo, entre tantas cosas que habían ocurrido, Strange solo pudo contactarlo para cuando todo había terminado.

Intrigado por la actitud del Capitán, el hechicero investigó cuanto pudo, y dedujo lo obvio.

 

Steve Rogers era un peligro para Tony Stark. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Natasha sintió un peso inesperado tan pronto como puso un pie en el viejo edificio. Sus fuentes le informaron que existía gran probabilidad de que los restos de Hydra hubiesen tomado esas instalaciones para su organización y, siendo tan curiosa como era, no permitió que la oportunidad pasara.

 

No solicitó ningún tipo de apoyo para aquella misión más que el de Barton, quien, ahora mismo, le esperaba fuera en un vehículo listo para darse a la fuga.

 

Las órdenes de la pelirroja eran claras.

 

Esperar contacto. En caso de pasar más de 10 minutos sin comunicaciones Clint procedería a entrar. En caso de emergencia, él debería huir antes de ser alcanzado y contactar a Stark de inmediato.

 

No estando muy de acuerdo ante aquello se resignó a hacerle caso luego de recibir una fría mirada.

 

5Ambos experimentaron un horrible presentimiento que les hizo actuar precisamente de aquel modo.

 

Ante el caos, Romanoff era la única capaz de mantener la cabeza fría. Lo sabían bien.

 

Clint observó el radar en su móvil, los movimientos de la otra se mostraban constantes.

 

El lugar debía estar abandonado, después de todo.

 

Con ese pensamiento estaba cuando el punto en el mapa desapareció.

 

Sintió palidecer.

 

—Widow...—llamó él, serio.

 

—Lo sé—respondió la otra por el transmisor, y lo oyó suspirar de alivio— Algo está interrumpiendo mi marca—observó.

 

Deberían agradecerle a Stark luego, dado que fue éste quien se las arregló para armar dispositivos especiales para ambos.

 

Una vía de comunicación lo suficientemente baja como para que pudiera evadir los bloqueos de señal convencionales.

 

"Son el dúo dinámico. Si todo se va al traste, necesito que sean capaces de comunicarse" 

 

Eso fue lo que dijo ante la mirada curiosa de ambos agentes.

 

—Es extraño—musitó Nat, y Barton solo esperó la explicación— No parece que invirtieran demasiado en esto...

 

—¿A qué te refieres?—cuestionó

 

—Han trabajado aquí.

 

No hubo duda alguna en su voz.

 

—Sin embargo... Todo es tan... antiguo.

 

La señal vaciló.

 

—Widow... Tienes que salir de ahí. Algo me da mala espina.

 

Un sonido extraño alertó.

 

Un silencio prolongado.

 

Algo cayó provocando un estruendo.

 

—Hawkeye...

 

Barton observó como la señal comenzaba a parpadear en la pantalla. Frunció el ceño.

 

—Contacta a Tony—ordenó ella

 

El otro no tuvo que escuchar dos veces mientras preguntaba;

 

—¿Qué ocurre?

 

—Encontré algo que puede interesarle...—murmuró, observando el archivo en sus manos.

 

Donde destacaban los nombres de Howard y María Stark.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

El soldado Kraust miró con curiosidad a su superior, nombres aparecían en la pantalla frente a ellos al lado de diversas marchas y órdenes.

 

Los nombres de los Avengers aparecían entre éstos, y se mostraba además las más recientes adquisiciones del equipo.

 

No muy lejos observó también la imagen del legendario exterminador de Hydra.

 

El Soldado del Invierno.

 

—No lo entiendo, señor...—confiesa el menor, confundido— ¿No se supone que era parte de nuestro equipo?

 

—Ha dejado de ser de utilidad—respondió, con simplicidad el mayor— Sabe demasiado... Reconoce a Rogers. Y pone en riesgo toda la operación.

 

—Nunca debió de enviarlos juntos a una misma misión...

 

—El primer error de Barnes ameritaba una ayuda... Especial...—menciona, colocando un comando en el teclado, cambiando la imagen de la pantalla

 

—Por no decir que Zola deseaba un reencuentro trágico—murmura el otro, serio.

 

Observan la cinta que se repite una y otra vez. El auto chocando, provocando heridas en los dos ocupantes del vehículo. Ninguna muerte hasta ese momento. James toma las muestras que necesita, decidido a no asesinar a la pareja frente a él.

 

Una sombra se acerca entonces. Y el golpe provocado por ésta al vehículo termina con la muerte de sus ocupantes.

 

—¿Quién lo diría? Asesinar a quien ayudó a darle tremendo regalo...

 

El mayor asiente.

 

—Es peligroso. Si fue capaz de asesinar a sangre fría a una persona tan importante en su vida...

 

—Steve Rogers es un hombre de temer...


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

_Capítulo 4_

.

.

.

 

 

 

Tony Stark sabía de antemano que la vida no era justa. Especialmente con él. Indudablemente con él.

Desde temprana edad la sombra de la desgracia se cernía sobre su persona, le asechaba constantemente y acababa con la poca o nula esperanza que crecía día con día. Esperaba un futuro mejor. Realmente lo deseaba más que nada.

Y el corazón se encogía en su pecho al darse cuenta de que nunca llegaría a ese final feliz.

La llamada de Barton le incitó a abandonar la reunión que tenía con el General Ross. Lo agradeció, puesto que realmente prefería postergar aquello lo máximo posible. Eventos recientes le hacían replantearse todo el desastre que comenzaba desarrollarse entre el, de por sí, malogrado equipo.

Instalaciones que parecían estar a punto de caerse a pedazos le recibieron, y, a medida que se acercaba al punto de encuentro, se daba cuenta de que algo sencillamente le provocaba mala espina.

Un muy mal presentimiento.

Enfundado en su traje de marca, y sus lentes de sol preferidos, caminó por un largo pasillo mientras seguía el rastro que Hawkeye le había indicado. En cuestión de minutos estuvo frente a una puerta mayormente oxidada, la cual apenas necesitó empujar para abrirse paso.

Dentro había una amplia habitación donde distinguí numerosos archiveros, en el centro, una amplia mesa se abría paso ocupando buena parte del espacio. Esparcidos sobre ésta había docenas de carpetas todas abiertas, documentos regados a lo largo de ésta. La silueta de sus dos compañeros captó su atención entonces, ambos de espaldas, Clint fue quien se giró a observarle.

—Tony...

No dijo nada más.

El horrible presentimiento regresó, y sintió un extraño sabor amargo en la boca. No lo demostró. Se paró derecho y se encaminó hacia el par, que ahora le observaba. Natasha tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro.

—Suéltalo—ordena, antes de que ella pueda decir su nombre.

La pelirroja respira hondo y le observa con cuidado, como evaluando las posibles reacciones del otro. Mira a Clint de reojo, este asiente.

—Tienes que observarlo por ti mismo—dice ella finalmente, apartándose de su lugar, dejando a la vista los papeles que ha estado estudiando.

Stark les mira con desconfianza por apenas segundos, avanza los pocos pasos que le separan de la información que los otros le ofrecen y pronto guarda en sus manos, celosamente, aquel informe que habla sobre un tema que hubiese preferido mantener enterrado.

El corte de un periódico que conocía demasiado bien le recibió tan pronto como posó sus ojos sobre los documentos. Soltó un bufido.

—Solo léelo—pide ella

—Lo sé de memoria—responde molesto, ella suspira y aparta el artículo del periódico, dejando a la vista las notas del forense— Widow...

—Confía en mí... —musita ella, y aunque Tony no puede distinguirlo, Clint nota la súplica en su voz

—Stark... Debes saberlo todo—agrega el rubio, mientras Tony le observa irritado— No te pediríamos esto si no fuera importante.

El castaño rueda los ojos, pero termina regresando su atención a los documentos. Aparta la primera página, igualmente lo ha analizado antes. Sabe todo lo que está escrito ahí, pasó varios años buscándole una explicación lógica a todo aquello.

Volteó la hoja, y entonces lo encontró.

_**"Reporte: Evaluación post—misión** _

_**El soldado número 17 muestra confusión ante las órdenes, cuestiona las razones detrás de éstas y asegura reconocer al exterminador de la misión, se procederá a criogenizarlo en busca de mejores resultados"** _

¿Qué demonios? Eso no existía en los archivos que él guardaba.

Sus ojos pasearon ávidamente por las páginas posteriores, información era procesada en apenas segundos a medida que avanzaba su lectura, su postura se notó tensa, sus pupilas dilatadas y la línea que formaban sus labios evidenciaban su mal humor.

—¿Qué demonios significa esto? —cuestionó para sí, en voz baja, con voz lúgubre.

Clint iba a responder, pero la pelirroja alzó una mano, acallándolo.

Tony no estaba prestándoles la más mínima atención.

Estaba solo.

—¡¿Qué carajo es esto?!—bramó finalmente, azotando el puño contra la mesa.

El resto de papeles sobre ésta saltaron, y entre estos distinguió otra carpeta, llena de la información que faltaba para completar el horrible panorama que se iba formando.

Pasó las páginas, se numeraban distintos soldados, toda la información había sido cubierta con un enorme sello color rojo que expresaba un enorme " _FALLIDO_ " hasta que llegó al número que estaba buscando; " _Soldado #17, EXITOSO_ "

Leyó ávidamente.

Datos médicos eran mayoritarios, entonces llegó hasta el final, encontrándose con lo que realmente le interesaba saber.

**_"Reporte final:_ **

**_SOLDADO #17 James Buchanan Barnes. NOMBRE CLAVE: SOLDADO DEL INVIERNO._ **

**_Finalmente lo conseguimos. Replicamos el suero del supersoldado y reanimamos al sujeto, luego de su fracaso en la misión inicial, y tras el apoyo requerido donde reconoció la identidad de nuestro exterminador, finalmente conseguimos eliminar los factores morales que le impedían cumplir con nuestras demandas. Lo tenemos. Hemos creado al soldado perfecto. A partir de este momento, y con la intención de evitar futuros percances que provoquen su resistencia a cumplir las órdenes de nuevo, se le asignará un nuevo nombre clave, anotado en la parte superior de este documento. Esperamos mejorar notablemente su conducta, dado que continúa mostrando resistencia. El tiempo en la cámara ha demostrado ayudar a mantenerlo a raya. Recomendamos reanimarlo solamente para misiones concretas, y criogenizarlo tan pronto como termine. Hail Hydra."_ **

Dejó la carpeta de lado, y notó otra donde aparecía el mismo nombre. Encontró reportes varios de misiones encomendadas al Soldado del Invierno, muchas de ellas lograron sorprenderle, sin embargo, aunque el folder contenía una gran cantidad de documentos, mostraba una nota al final, indicando que estaba incompleto.

_**"Actualizaciones posteriores serán anexadas al documento digital, órdenes de Hydra"** _

Cerró la carpeta de golpe.

Todo se quedó en silencio. Natasha le observaba respirar lentamente, probablemente en un intento de relajarse. Clint bajo la mirada, movió su cuello, y pasó una mano por la nuca. No esperaba un silencio, cualquier otra cosa; gritos, lloriqueos, maldiciones... Algo.

—Había escuchado sobre él... —comentó Widow, tras varios minutos— El Soldado del Invierno.

—Cada agente de campo lo ha hecho—aceptó Clint, serio.

Tony se limitó a oírles.

—Creía que eran simples leyendas... No había forma en que un solo hombre tuviese tal capacidad. Alguien tan fuerte, capaz de ser así de sigiloso... No era posible.

Natasha miró al techo.

—El tiempo me probó cuan equivocada estaba

Colocó una mano sobre su ropa, y deslizó la tela sobre su cuerpo hasta exponer una cicatriz en el bajo vientre, delineo la marca de bala con sus dedos. Tony le observó de reojo, y desvió la mirada cuando ella se movió lo suficiente como para mostrar el orificio de salida de la bala.

—Es real.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa—respondió Tony, finalmente, el par le observó sin entender, tomó la carpeta del Soldado entre sus manos y se giró a mirarles— Él es real... Sé quién es. Mi madre siempre hablaba de él...

—Eso... Parece tan poco probable... He leído los registros... María conoció a tu padre mucho tiempo después...—replicó Nat.

Tony se mordió el labio, y soltó un suspiro.

—Juré que nunca hablaría de esto, pero... Chicos... Hay algunas cosas que todavía no saben de mí.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

_Capítulo 5_

.

.

.

 

 

Howard adoraba a su esposa. La quería tanto como nunca había querido a nadie más.

Pero no la amaba.

No como amó a la madre de su hijo, o de la manera en que amó al hombre que unió sus caminos.

Quizá si él nunca hubiese sentido ese calor peculiar en el pecho al estar cerca de Rogers, o esa vergüenza impropia en él al mirar cómo le observaba... Su vida no sería un desastre.

Su vida no habría sido un caos.

A pesar de la relación que Steve mantenía con Peggy (que a duras penas aceptaba llamar a aquello relación, dado que la distancia nunca les permitió llegar a nada en concreto), el rubio no perdía tiempo cuando tenía oportunidad de jugar con sus sentimientos.

Stark comenzó a dudar, tras algunos años, que aquello fuera realmente un gesto sincero.

María opinaba firmemente que jugó sucio con ambos, tanto con él como con Carter.

En sus últimos momentos, Howard tuvo que aceptar que su adorada esposa tenía la razón.

Caricias, roces, cualquier contacto mínimo... Nada fue un accidente. Nada fue producto de la química entre ellos (porque estaba seguro de que eso estaba ahí, quería creerlo así) Todo había sido falso.

Y Peggy no tardó en darse cuenta de ello.

Entonces el Capitán desapareció, y las respuestas no parecían querer llegar, las explicaciones posibles se esfumaron y la desesperación creció en ambos.

Irónico fue para la agente darse cuenta de que lo que tanto buscaba estuvo al lado suyo todo el tiempo.

Entre todo el desastre de sentimientos que dejó Steve, ambos notaron como los sentimientos mutaban paulatinamente.

Ambos querían a Steve, ambos estaban enamorados... Tanto que sabían muy bien que no terminaría bien para ninguno de ellos.

Carter fue quien expuso sus ideas primero, mientras continuaba trabajando en secreto para esa agencia que no hacía más que tratarla como secretaria, ignorando por completo sus habilidades de campo.

Howard se mostró reacio al principio, jurando que sus sentimientos por Steve no tenían importancia, que la búsqueda que dirigía no era más que por ayudar al país más que por su mero capricho.

Todos le creyeron al principio, después de todo había dedicado buena parte de sus años trabajando para su patria.

Luego Peggy se metió en aquella misión que molestó a los de su agencia, y Howard supo que necesitaba hacer algo al respecto.

SHIELD fue iniciado como su deseo de crear algo de lo cual Margaret Carter pudiera formar parte.

El amor es la cosa más curiosa. Puede vivir muchos años oculto entre dos personas, puede morir al cabo de unas horas... Y solo necesita un momento, un simple instante... Para que guíe el resto de tu vida.

Eso pasó con ellos.

Se conocían desde hacía tanto tiempo, se quisieron por mucho más... Pero de no ser por aquella noche en que pudieron verse, finalmente (y casi por primera vez en sus vidas), nunca se habrían dado cuenta de que se amaban más que otra cosa.

Más que su pasado. Más que su futuro. Y más que el recuerdo de Steve Rogers.

Sin embargo, las cosas más hermosas tienden a ser, al mismo tiempo, las más efímeras; aun cuando su romance llenó de calidez sus vidas, la calma murió luego de algún tiempo... Peggy enfermó.

Justo al mismo tiempo en que se enteró de que estaba embarazada.

Las complicaciones degradaron su relación al grado de pelear constantemente, ella muchísimo más que él. A Margaret le dolía profundamente ser consciente de que, a tan tierna edad, comenzaba a olvidarlo*.

Su vida.

Su felicidad.

A Howard.

A su hijo.

Era sencillamente horripilante. Despertar cada mañana con menos información que el día anterior. Comenzó con cosas pequeñas, olvidar donde dejaba sus cosas, no notar cuando tenía sus llaves encima... Perderse en alguna calle de regreso a casa.

Olvidar que estaba embarazada.

Entonces su retoño nació, y todo empeoró.

Howard Stark no sufrió momentos más oscuros que aquellos. Su adorada agente luchaba día a día por recordar el por qué había un niño en la casa, luchaba por crear memorias que pudiese mantener por más de pequeños lapsos de tiempo...

—Mamá te ama—repetía cada vez que la cordura lograba perdurar lo suficiente, el pequeño castaño le miraba intensamente, sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas contenidas.

Tenía un sentimiento tan extraño por ella.

Temía, porque siempre alzaba la voz hacia su persona, y, con todo y eso, sentía la necesidad de ser cuidado por ella, de ser visto por ella, de ser amado por ella.

—Oh, mi bebé—lloraba Margaret amargamente, mientras sus lágrimas se mezclaban con las de su primogénito— Lo siento... Lo siento—repitió, mientras el infante lloraba con fuerza.

El llamado de un hijo a su madre.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

—¿Quién es él? —cuestionó Peggy con voz fúnebre, envuelta en los brazos de su novio, le sonrió al pequeño castaño de 5 años que le miraba con cierto dolor en sus achocolatados ojos— ¿cariño**? —inquirió hacia Howard.

El moreno tragó seco, como cada vez que la escena se daba.

—Él es Anthony, cara mia...—musitó suavemente, y tomó su mano mientras depositaba un beso en el dorso, una solitaria lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla— Es Tony... Nuestro hijo.

Unos pasos alejados, el pequeño Tony observaba la escena mientras abrazaba el peluche que su madre le hubiese regalado meses antes, en su 10 cumpleaños***.

La pelirroja miró a su esposo confundida, y luego negó.

—Claro que no, no hemos tenido hijos, Howard.

Tony apretó el peluche.

—Margaret.

—¡He dicho que no!

El menor mordió sus labios, conteniendo un sollozo. Sabía de antemano lo mucho que aquello enfadaría a su madre. Tomó con más fuerza a su oso, Bucky (como su madre lo había nombrado) y corrió a encerrarse a su habitación.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

Ese día, Tony lloró en su habitación en los brazos de su padre, que lloraba también, mientras su madre continuaba lanzando cosas en su habitación, sintiendo la impotencia de no poder recordar nada de lo dicho por su esposo.

Stark se encargó de ocultar la verdad al mundo, de esconder a su esposa, de proteger a su hijo. Nadie podía saberlo. No cuando era seguro que cualquiera aprovecharía la oportunidad para joderlo.

Nunca se perdonaría ponerlos en riesgo.

Todo terminó cuando el niño cumplió seis años. Peggy falleció un día antes de su cumpleaños, por apenas horas, en realidad... Ella durmió para no despertar, y Tony fue el primero en darse cuenta cuando, entre su emoción, corrió hasta su alcoba para recordarle que finalmente era un niño grande.

Howard conoció a María algunos años después; ella lo aceptó con todo, lo quiso con todo, y amó a su hijo como si fuese propio. Nadie nunca se enteró entonces, ni siquiera SHIELD, que Anthony Edward Stark no era hijo de María, sino que era el único hijo del genio Howard Stark y  la agente Margaret "Peggy" Carter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOBRE LAS ANOTACIONES...  
> A Margaret le dolía profundamente ser consciente de que, a tan tierna edad, comenzaba a olvidarlo*.   
> Peggy enfermó de Alzheimer.
> 
> — ¿Cariño**? —inquirió hacia Howard.  
> Cada que pienso en WinterIron o en Howard x Peggy, me recuerdan a los Locos Adams. No sé por qué... Las traducciones que más me convencieron para ella ahora eran Cariño y Adorado, al final quedó Cariño.
> 
> Tony observaba la escena mientras abrazaba el peluche que su madre le hubiese regalado meses antes, en su 10 cumpleaños***.  
> Margaret empezó a celebrar los cumpleaños de Tony cada mes, luego con más frecuencia. Ella supuso que no lo vería crecer —aunque era más que pensaba que no lo recordaría, no esperaba morir joven—, por eso quiso celebrar cuantos cumpleaños pudo con él, aunque fuera un niño pequeño todavía.


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

_Capítulo 6_

.

.

.

 

 

 

Pese a que ambos agentes mantuvieron una expresión estoica la mayor parte del tiempo, en los dos se notó la sorpresa al escuchar el final de la historia. ¿Quién lo habría creído? Era casi impensable. Howard Stark no fue conocido por ser ingenioso para esconderse de la agencia, y, sin embargo, había logrado lo imposible. Enterrar la verdadera identidad de su único hijo incluso más allá de su vida.

 

—Espera—cortó Clint, algo ansioso— Si lo que dices es cierto... SHIELD... Todo lo tenemos... Es parte del legado de tu madre.

 

Tony dibujó una mueca de desagrado.

 

—Por eso discutí tanto con Fury... Odiaba ver lo que estaba pasando con lo único que quedaba de ella.

 

Natasha, quien se mantenía en silencio, le miró con una intensidad que habría resultado incómoda para cualquiera.

 

—Stark... —llamó, ligeramente

 

Su tono era apenas más amable que el de siempre, pero hubo algo en su rostro que relajó al castaño de un modo que no podría describir. Una inesperada tranquilidad llenó su pecho cuando ella, sin que se lo esperara, alcanzó una de sus manos. No era propio de ella, pero se notaba que intentaba ayudarle.

 

—Tu madre ha sido una de las mejores agentes de las que he aprendido a lo largo de mi vida... Sé que no la conocí nunca... Pero sé que fue una gran mujer... Y, si hubiese tenido más oportunidad... Ella habría sido una excelente madre.

 

Tony sintió como su corazón se comprimía mientras la escuchaba, a la vez que sus ojos ardían de un modo que casi había olvidado. Había crecido lamentando su pérdida, sin embargo, con los años había enterrado su recuerdo tan profundamente en su mente que... Justo ahora, todo resurgía con demasiada fuerza.

 

—Lo lamento... —se disculpó, limpiando las pequeñas gotas salinas que escapaban de sus orbes, los agentes negaron casi de inmediato.

 

Era extraño, pero incluso ellos, con tanto entrenamiento, no podían evitar derretirse un poco al verlo en ese estado. Un fuerte sentido de responsabilidad les caracterizaba desde siempre... Y en ese momento, tanto como Clint como Natasha estaban completamente seguros de que debían protegerlo a toda costa.

 

Era su amigo.

 

Y era el líder que siempre habían esperado.

 

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Stark... Podemos entenderlo —se apresuró a decir Clint.

 

Nunca fue bueno cuando alguien lloraba. Ni siquiera ser padre le había adaptado a esa clase de escenarios. Pero si algo había aprendido, era que los abrazos siempre ayudaban. Por eso no pudo más que hablar mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuerpo ajeno. Esperaba ser alejado, pero contrario a ello, Tony devolvió el gesto.

 

Natasha, por su parte, alcanzó de nuevo los documentos que Tony había leído segundos antes. Una sensación amargaba le convencía de que estaban en más peligro del que pensaban. Hydra seguía moviéndose por las sombras... Aquello podían manejarlo. Pero esos últimos comentarios.

 

16 intentos fallidos antes de crear al Soldado del Invierno.

 

No sería un problema si habían muerto... Sin embargo, ¿qué pasaría si lograron entender qué hicieron diferente?

 

—¿Crees que fueran capaces de replicarlo?—cuestionó con seriedad, regresando a su vista al castaño, quien finalmente soltaba al otro, lo vio limpiar su rostro antes de encogerse de hombros

 

—Es difícil saberlo... Pero no es eso lo que me preocupa... Por lo que sabemos... Buck fue capaz de resistir temporalmente el control, ¿no es así? Lo suficiente como para negarse a hacerlo... 

 

La conversación estaba por tomar un rumbo distinto, cuando un sonido alertó a los agentes, quienes inmediatamente demandaron silencio, observándose. Tony frunció el ceño. No tenía sentidos tan desarrollados como ellos, ya lo sabía, de cualquiera manera se sintió ligeramente intimidado. Agentes oficiales o no, aquel par era capaz de asesinar con sigilo... Él, en cambio...

 

Luego de revisar el perimetro, los agentes acordaron que lo mejor sería esconderse. Quien quiera que estuviese allí fuera, no sabía aun de su presencia allí dentro. De otro modo, su actuar sería totalmente distinto. El castaño no dudó de la habilidad de ambos, por lo que pronto estuvieron cada uno en distintos extremos de la amplia habitación. Estratégiamente colodados, en caso de que todo se fuera al traste.

 

Escucharon unos pasos resonando por el pasillo, antes de que el recién llegado entrara finalmente a la habitación. Desde su posición, Natasha fue la única que lo tenía en su rango de vista, por apenas un poco. Era un hombre alto, musculoso, y enfundado totalmente en un traje negro. Debido a la oscuridad actual de la sala, no podía distinguir demasiado más que eso.

 

Lo escucharon chasquear la lengua cuando se acercó al escritorio.

 

No supieron exactamente qué hizo, pero pronto oyeron su voz, probablemente comunicándose con sus superiores. Su tono les era familiar, pero algo en la rudeza de su voz la volvió irreconocible.

 

—El objetivo ha cambiado de locación... —informó, severo— Sus fuentes fueron inexactas...

 

Quien fuera que hablaba con él debió responder algo que no le agradó, pues su voz se volvió más grave.

 

—Estoy siguiendo sus órdenes, deberías agradecerme por siquiera considerar este sitio... Él no es tan estúpido como para permanecer demasiado tiempo en un mismo lugar... Esa fue la manera en que nos entrenaron.

 

El hombre examinó superficialmente la habitación.

 

—Estuvo aquí hace poco... Si estoy en lo correcto, el efecto del control está debilitándose... Si lo capturamos pronto, podría volverse un activo nuevamente...

 

Tony sintió curiosidad. Sospechaba que hablaba de Barnes, pero no podía estar completamente seguro.

 

—No son sentimentalismos... Simplemente te digo las cosas como son... Aparte de mi, Hydra no tiene mejor agente que él... —explicó, molesto, pero su voz fue calmándose de manera peligrosa— Pueden controlarlo a él, pero yo eligo para quién trabajo... 

 

El castaño palideció ligeramente cuando los pasos se acercaron demasiado a su posición, escuchó gavetas abriéndose cerca. A unos metros, su mirada chocó con la de Barton, quien le insistió en quedarse quieto.

 

Esta era una buena oportunidad para conseguir información, estaba cantando cual pájaro por sí solo... Lo único que necesitaban ahora era conocer el nombre de su objetivo.

 

Un golpe estridente sobre la mesa casi hace saltar a Stark en su sitio.

 

—¡No te atrevas a poner en duda mis habilidades! No he llegado hasta aquí solo por los directivos... Ellos deberían agradecerme... Sin mí, jamás habrían sobrevivido al ataque. Les conviene recordarlo...

 

Romanoff se sintió algo impaciente, con la duda escrita en la apenas perceptible arruga que se formaba en su frente. ¿Debían atraparlo ahora? ¿Dejarlo escapar? Si bien era solo uno... El que fuese enviado allí solo... La forma en que hablaba con tanta confianza...

 

—No hay nada importante aquí... Regresaré a la base ahora... 

 

Quizá deberían detenerlo, después de todo... Clint pareció pensar lo mismo, estaba a punto de saltar fuera de su sitio, tan preparado como ella, cuando la siguiente oración les congeló en su lugar.

 

—James Barnes representa un riesgo para Hydra... Intentará proteger a Stark a toda costa... Después de todo... Él intentó vencerme para salvar a sus padres...

 

 

"Si eso es verdad... " pensó Clint

 

"Maldita sea, ese hombre..." se dijo Natasha

 

"¡Él es el exterminador!" gritaron sus mentes, casi a la par.

 

Natasha miró hacia el castaño inmediatamente, al igual que Clint. Eso podría salir mal... Debían detenerlo. El extraño sujeto ya comenzaba a caminar a la salida cuando Tony intentó moverse. Los agentes fueron más rápidos, por suerte. El sonido del cuerpo del más bajo siendo apresado no pareció ser notado, pues sus pasos sonaban cada vez más alejados.

 

Tony se removió en los brazos de ambos, desesperado. 

 

Clint miró a la pelirroja, y esta no pudo más que asentir. No podían permitirse exponerlo en ese momento. Ese hombre no dudaría en asesinarlo ahí mismo, de la manera que fuera. Incluso si peleaban...

 

Lo último que Stark escuchó antes de perder el conocimiento fue la frase del asesino de sus padres, quien, justo entonces, le sonaba demasiado familiar.

 

—Me encargaré personalmente de Tony cuando sea momento... Después de todo... Él me pertenece.

 

.

.

.

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

.

_Capítulo 7_

_._

.

.

 

 

 

Tan pronto como la llamada terminó, el joven agente soltó un suspiro cansado. Definitivamente no era sencillo llevar a cabo los planes de la junta directiva. Steve Rogers no estaba equivocado. Pocos miembros originales habían sobrevivido desde los años dorados de la organización... Y Rogers habría pasado por encima de ellos sin envejecer más que unos pocos meses. Físicamente se trataba del mismo hombre del cual los informes hablaban... Cambios apenas perceptibles se encontraban ahora en su cuerpo... Pero, por el resto... Era un cambio monstruo.

 

Más frío. Más sanguinario. Más poderoso. Muchísimo más peligroso.

 

—Todo está listo... Rogers confirmó su posición. Desconoce la ubicación del Soldado del Invierno—declaró a su superior, tras aparecerse en la oficina de éste.

 

Desde su posición, su jefe contuvo una sonrisa.  

 

—Excelente... Ahora tenemos otro problema entre manos... —declaró, mientras miraba los videos de la cámara de seguridad.

 

En éstos, los agentes Barnes y Romanoff abandonaban las instalaciones antiguas de Hydra acompañados de Tony Stark.

 

—Preparen al Soldado 17... Creo que le debemos una última visita, ¿no es así? —dijo, con una sonrisa siniestra en los labios

 

.

.

.

 

Tiberius Kraust reconocía que la parte más complicada del plan que poseía había sido, de lejos, una de las más satisfactorias experiencias de su vida. Mover los hilos de manera silenciosa y eficaz no era sencillo, pero le dio justo lo que quería. Había escrito toda una sinfonía que sonaba a sus tiempos, a su ritmo, y a su voluntad... Convencer a Rogers de que era el autor intelectual de sus crímenes era solo una satisfacción extra.

 

Solo restaba mover las piezas una vez más.

 

.

.

.

 

James Buchanan Barnes, ahora conocido como Soldado del Invierno, abrió los ojos cuando un dolor repentino interrumpió la paz de sus sueños. Un grito intentó escapar de su garganta, pero reconoció inmediatamente una banda puesta en su boca, que le impedía soltar palabra alguna.

 

No conseguía recordar cómo es que había llegado allí, o reconocer dónde se encontraba exactamente. Las memorias de su mente eran un caos por donde quiera que mirase.

 

Sabía su nombre. Sabía que había servido a su país desde joven... Recordaba caer desde muy alto, no alcanzando la mano de su mejor amigo... A partir de allí era todo confuso.

 

Dolor. Tanto sufrimiento. 

 

Lo que fuera que hacían con su cuerpo aumentó de intensidad, y se sintió peor que antes. Lamentos ahogados se escuchaban por el cuarto.

 

Eran suyos. Él... ¿Por qué demonios lo estaban torturando? Nunca hizo nada malo.

 

"Steve" pensó, queriendo que, una vez más, el héroe de la guerra viniera a su rescate

 

El solo evocar su nombre a duras penas en su herida psique trajo solamente más intranquilidad.

 

Más memorias difusas. Lastimó a tanta gente.

 

Unas palabras comenzaron a hacer eco a lo lejos. Las reconoció inmediatamente.

 

"Control mental" pensó, desesperado, finalmente recordando lo que estaba pasando

 

Podía verlo. Lo veía claramente.

 

Ellos le ordenaban a matar a Howard... Y él había estado a punto de hacerlo.

 

Había inclusive arrastrado su cuerpo inconsciente por los suelos, demandando respuestas a preguntas que no recordaba haber formulado.

 

Entonces él se quejaba, y su propio yo frenaba sus acciones.

 

_—No... No puedo hacerlo... —murmuró, con la pistola en mano, y la mirada del hombre que tanto admiró sobre su cuerpo_

 

_—Resiste... Barnes... Si me salvas... Por favor... Puedo solucionarlo..._

 

_—Stark... —suplicó, a su vez._

 

_Sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, desconectado entre lo que había sido programado a hacer, y lo que realmente deseaba. No había manera en que él jalara el gatillo. Nunca sería capaz... Era un soldado. No un asesino._

 

_Su mano apartó el seguro, su cuerpo negándose a hacer caso._

 

_—Por favor... Mi hijo... No puedes..._

 

_—No quiero... —gruñó Barnes, resistiéndose_

 

_Tan metido en su propia lucha estaba, que no escuchó pasos a sus espaldas hasta que fue demasiado tarde._

 

_Howard miró esperanzado tras él, antes de que pareciera entender que aquel ángel que creyó tener alguna vez en su vida, no era más que un demonio disfrazado. Que lo había sido todo el tiempo._

 

_—Steve... —fue su única palabra, y lo próximo que James escuchó con claridad fue el sonido del disparo, justo en a su lado, que acabó definitivamente con la vida del ingenioso hombre._

 

_Volteó inmediatamente, asustado._

 

_Sintió verdadero terror al ver su rostro._

 

_—Steve... No... Tu no..._

 

_Rogers guardaba ahora el arma en su respectivo compartimiento, mientras una expresión de fastidio surcaba su rostro._

 

_Barnes reconocía su traje, pero los colores eran sencillamente distintos. Rojo y negro se fundían en una mezcla que solo podía haber sido sacada de sus peores pesadillas... Y donde debería estar la gran estrella de su nación..._

 

_—Me siento decepcionado, hermano... Creí que podrías manejarlo... —dijo, en un tono que poco o nada podía semejarse a sus palabras_

 

_Solo era un espacio vacío._

 

_Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que fue capaz de reunir, Barnes movió sus manos rápidamente, apuntando al otro en cuestión de segundos._

 

_—¡¿Qué demonios está pasando, Steve?!—casi gritó, histérico_

 

_Ni siquiera pudo ver el momento en que Rogers lo desarmó sin apenas esfuerzo, segundos antes de que estampara su rostro contra la cajuela del auto, aplicándole una dolorosa llave en el proceso._

 

_—Es Capitán Hydra para ti... Soldado... —le dijo friamente el rubio._

 

_Desde ese momento, Bucky nunca volvió a encontrarse con el Steve Rogers que había conocido._

 

_**—Tienes una nueva misión, Soldado... Debes asesinar a Tony Stark.** _

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

Natasha golpeó el suelo frente a ella con fuerza, tanto concentró su frustración en ello que el dolor que sintió al azotar sus manos contra el duro pavimento fue apenas perceptible.

 

¿Cómo demonios había pasado aquello?

 

Stark... Él sencillamente... Justo delante suyo.

 

_"¡No lo mates!_ " había suplicado, justo cuando lo tenía donde lo quería.

 

¿En qué demonios había estado pensando cuando dudó en ese justo segundo?

 

A su lado, Clint continuaba inconsciente. Ella misma había despertado tras el ataque, probablemente horas después.

 

Fue demasiado rápido. Todo fue repentino.

 

Debió recordarse que eso no era necesariamente lo que debía sorprenderle.

 

Esa era su forma de hacer las cosas.

 

Quizá si Tony no se hubiese defendido solo... Si ellos hubieran hecho más... Quizá de esa manera.

 

Las lágrimas se agruparon en los orbes azules de la Viuda, quien, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, comenzaba a sentir el dolor que causa el perder toda esperanza.

 

Steve los contactó poco después, para su completa sorpresa. Ella dio tantos detalles como le fue posible. La conmoción de los hechos vividos apenas y le dejó pensar fríamente, como habría hecho en cualquier otra ocasión.

 

No se le podía culpar, en cualquier caso.

 

Una vez que el mundo entero se enteró, no faltaron personas que se unieron a ellos, incluso personas que nunca antes habían conocido.

 

Steve Rogers. James Rhodes. Stephen Strange. Everett Ross. Charles Xavier. Hank McCoy.  James Howlett.

 

Todos ellos habían aparecido de pronto delante de la mejor amiga del millonario, Virginia Potts, tan pronto como la noticia llegó hasta ellos.

 

Tony Stark había desaparecido. No, aquello era decir poco... Secuestrado era mucho más preciso.

 

Y todos sabían que, esta vez, la muerte estaba justo a su lado.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

.

.

.

_Capítulo 8_

.

.

.

 

 

 

Cuando Barnes abrió los ojos, no recordaba más cosas que una oscuridad tan pura, que nada se distinguía delante de sus ojos. Tan oscuro era que ni siquiera podía afirmar si había abierto los ojos en primer lugar. Su mente era justo eso. Un vacío completo. Poco a poco, de una manera tortuosa, fragmentos fueron llegando uno a uno.

Luego de tantas décadas, quizá ya hubiese sido justo que su mente se acostumbrara a aquella dolorosa experiencia.

Continuaba bajo el control de aquella maldita organización, eso era seguro. Y, por alguna razón, ellos requerían de él en ese momento, pues de otro modo continuaría en esa oscuridad, sin formular pensamiento alguno. Sin vivir nada, sin morir realmente. Solo estar allí a la deriva, accesible a los monstruos que le obligaban a realizar actos horrorosos, de los cuales jamás podría escapar.

Sintió ganas de llorar, sin saber que aquella era una rutina que se repetía incontables veces. Cada vez que era usado para los propósitos de Hydra pasaba por aquella misma experiencia.

Comenzaba a recordar cosas horribles. Luego le controlaban de nuevo, sin que pueda evitarlo. Perdía toda noción de su propia existencia, cumplía misiones, regresaba arrastrando sangre ajena en su cuerpo... Entonces era encerrado de nuevo, congelado a la espera de "recalibrarlo", siempre pasando un momento amargo antes de volver a aquella muerte vívida, donde debía aguardar hasta que el ciclo empezara de nuevo.

Pero algo cambiaría en aquella ocasión.

Escuchó ruidos, y alzó la vista en esa dirección inmediatamente. Unas enormes puertas metálicas fueron abiertas de par en par, permitiendo que la luz del exterior entrara sin problema alguno, lastimando sus ojos habituados a la oscuridad profunda en el proceso.

—Arriba, Barnes... Kraust tiene una nueva misión... —declaró el agente que había llegado a buscarle

No iba solo. Nadie nunca acudía solo a su encuentro.

A pesar de que había dejado de luchar años atrás, las leyendas decían que el Soldado 17 había asesinado a cientos de agentes en un intento de escapar. Nadie nunca confesó que al reconocer las muertes de éstos caía al suelo llorando, haciéndole increíblemente fácil de llevar.

Armas distintas le apuntaban todo el tiempo, y él, pese a no desear saber nada más, se veía obligado, como cada ocasión, a acompañar a esos hombres a donde fuera que requirieran su presencia.

Ellos nunca se molestaban en arreglar esos momentos de "debilidad" por parte de su control mental... Hydra disfrutaba torturándolo de aquella manera. Debilitándolo tan lentamente que apenas y quedaba rastro del héroe que fue en aquellos gloriosos días de su pasado.

Todo estaba tan atrás ahora.

Barnes siguió mecánicamente los pasos de sus verdugos, su mente continuaba intentando de manera infructuosa encontrar respuestas. ¿Qué habría hecho esta vez? ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer en esta ocasión? Lo único que tenía con certeza es que si nadie había muerto hasta ese momento... Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Él nunca fallaba. El Soldado del Invierno siempre ganaba.

—Aquí está, señor... Justo como ordenó—declaró el agente que le guiaba, una vez llegaron a una amplia habitación.

Barnes elevó la mirada del suelo lentamente, reconociendo objetos que solo consiguieron oscurecer su mirada mientras en su rostro se notaba el terror. Esa maldita silla... Esos terribles objetos.

Y delante suyo, el hombre que mandaba en lo que quedaba de su vida ahora.

La habitación estaba llena de aparatos de tortura desarrollados especialmente para él... Sin embargo, hasta que se permitió mirar un poco más —y debido a que sentía sobre él una mirada que, contrario a las demás, no le provocaba incomodidad—, es que pudo observar que no se encontraban realmente solos.

Los malos y él... Hydra y el Soldado... 

¿Quién era ese hombre amarrado a una de las trampas de la pared? ¿Por qué lucía tan consternado al mirarle? ¿Por qué parecía tan triste de verle? Acaso... ¿Podría él saber...?

Escuchó los pasos del rubio acercándose, y no supo si fue una simple sensación, o su cuerpo verdaderamente encogiéndose en su sitio, pero se sintió terriblemente inferior de pronto.

Bajo la mirada, sumiso.

—Amárralo... —escuchó que ordenaba

Alzó la mirada con sorpresa, observando el frío en sus ojos por el segundo en que se permitió mirarlos con el miedo escrito en los suyos.

Dos hombres lo tomaron de los hombros, empujándolo hasta que estuvo a centímetros de la silla donde sus recuerdos siempre morían.

Donde él siempre esperaba morir.

Los dos agentes desgarraron su camisa sin que él hiciera esfuerzo alguno por evitarlo. ¿Qué sentido tenía siquiera intentar detenerlos?

—Tu misión era asesinar a Tony Stark... —escuchó que decía Pierce, y el vago recuerdo de un hombre dando tal orden pasó como flash delante suyo

¿Eso era lo que había pasado? Ese nombre... ¿Por qué le sonaba de algún sitio? Stark... Howard Stark... Un hombre que admiraba...

Alexander Pierce parecía verdaderamente enfadado cuando continuó hablando, despotricando contra lo ineficiente de sus actos. De lo inútil que fue su intervención en aquella importante misión para la organización.

A cada palabra, correas iban ajustándose sobre su cuerpo, brazos y piernas eran lentamente inmovilizados...

—Pero en cambio empezaste a desarrollar sentimientos por él...

James no soltó palabra alguna, no tenía ninguna para defenderse. Sintió que lo empujaban para obligarlo a sentarse, no recordaba siquiera que había intentado evitarlo.

—¿Creíste que nadie se daría cuenta, durante todo este tiempo? —dijo el traidor de SHIELD, con voz lenta, peligrosa— Escondiendo cosas en las ranuras de tu brazo... Escribiendo mensajes ocultos que esperabas entender tú solo... 

Barnes abrió los ojos como platos ante aquello, recordando aquello claramente y de golpe. Ese nombre... Él sabía por qué reconocía ese nombre...

"Protege a Anthony Stark" recordaba que había escrito, una vez tras otra, en una plana que contaba con tantas repeticiones como los días del año... Necesitaba recordar eso siempre. No podía olvidarlo nunca.

—Lo estudiaste en secreto cada vez que tuviste oportunidad... Y lo hiciste bien... —continuó— Mi padre estuvo seguro de que ocultabas algo desde que fallaste en esa misión... 

—Detente... —pidió el hombre, al fondo del cuarto

Alexander lo ignoró.

—"Protege a tu muñeca"... Tengo curiosidad... Ese nombre clave... ¿Es por su personailidad? ¿Fue una coincidencia? ¿O acaso realmente tú sentiste algo más?

La expresión de James se volvió todavía más lamentable. Al principio, fue un simple juego de palabras... Ruso. Un idioma que tuvo que aprender a manejar... Y la asociación entre muñeca y su nombre... Pero... Con los años...

—¡Déjalo en paz!—dijo de nuevo el castaño, alzando la voz

Alexander no le tomó atención.  No tenía necesidad alguna de hacerlo.

Tony Stark moriría allí, junto al hombre que dedicó años silenciosos a su protección.

—Fallaste en tu misión, Soldado... —dijo, en un tono indescifrable, acercándose peligrosamente al rostro conflictuado del pobre hombre

Colocó personalmente el protector en sus labios, sonriendo complacido cuando lo aceptó sin batallar ni un momento.

—No... —murmuró Tony, impaciente, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo

Anticipaba lo que vendría, y sencillamente no sería capaz de soportarlo.

—Limpiénlo... Y hagan que Stark lo vea —ordenó finalmente, con tal falta de emoción que cualquier robot habría sonado más humano

—No... ¡No lo hagan! —saltó Tony, desesperado, las cadenas en sus manos bailando, lastimándolo en el proceso, mientras intentaba soltarse—  James...

Los agentes acataron las órdenes inmediatamente.

Tony no pudo apartar la mirada del otro, por mucho que quiso hacerlo. Solo escuchó con temor como encendían el interruptor, luego todo se llenó de gritos ahogados.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Dios.. No.. Por favor no... —musitó, cerrando los ojos sin remedio.

Era demasiado. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser de esa manera? ¿Por qué él, de entre todas las personas?

Observar al otro ahí, sufriendo de aquella manera, no hacía más que reafirmar lo que había pensado en el segundo que lo había tenido frente a frente, dos días antes, apuntándolo con el arma, listo para matarle.

_Él no es el malo de esta historia._

_Él es una víctima._

Finalmente Alexander giró hasta encontrarse con Stark, quien continuaba negándose a volver a mirar. Con un gesto, un agente se acercó hasta él y le obligó a abrir los ojos.

Tony ahogó un gemido de sorpresa y dolor.

—Quiero que lo veas, Tony... Todo esto es tu culpa... Espero seas capaz de aprender la lección.

—Por favor, para... Detenlos... Te lo suplico... Haré lo que quieras... —pidió, sin poder soportarlo, intentando desviar la mirada

James continuaba gritando, pero su voz iba disminuyendo... El dolor lo dejaría inconsciente en cualquier momento... Pero ellos no se detendrían incluso si eso pasaba.

—¿Lo harías? —se burló el rubio, antes de acercarse a él, y mirarlo con una expresión de suficiencia a pocos centímetros de su cara— Estás equivocado, Stark... No estás aquí porque tengas algo que ofrecernos... Lo que necesitábamos de ti... Eso ya lo haz hecho... 

Tony estuvo a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico ahí mismo, pero intentó mantenerse firme, pese a que su cuerpo entero temblaba.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?—demandó saber, molesto

—No quiero nada de ti... Eres solo un cabo suelto, simplemente... —respondió con sencillez , luego regresó su mirada a James, disfrutando del espectáculo de luces delante suyo, suspiró, resignado— Si tan solo tu madre hubiese accedido en aquel entonces... .SHIELD habría sido la cuna perfecta para ver crecer a Hydra.

Stark abrió los ojos como platos. Su secreto mejor guardado... El secreto que Howard había escondido tan celosamente...

Alexander le miró de reojo.

—No tomes a Hydra como una organización similar a la lamentosa herencia de tu madre... Sabemos todo de ti... O más bien... —musitó, divertido, como si recordara un chiste personal— Tu querido soldado lo descubrió para nosotros...

Los gritos de James continuaron por un largo rato, para martirio de Tony, y para total disfrute de Alexander. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que pareciera satisfecho con lo que había hecho. Destrozando el espíritu de ambos con solo haber herido a uno... Eso le llenó de un sentimiento de satisfacción que le hizo sonreír de un modo espeluznante.

—Llévenselo... Lánzalo de nuevo a su celda... Aunque, pensándolo bien... —miró a Tony, quien no perdía detalle de lo que hacían con el otro

¿Qué podía pasar, si se daba un gusto más? Solo quería lastimarlos un poco más, antes de que terminara con lo que debía hacer.

—Encierra a Stark con él... Y dale lo que necesite para curarlo... 

Tony le miró con sorpresa, sin embargo, no soltó palabra alguna cuando sus manos y piernas fueron liberadas. Su cuerpo, igual de lesionado que el otro, apenas y pudo soportar su peso para caminar unos cuantos pasos. Los agentes a su lado debieron arrastrarlo.

Una vez en la puerta, Alexander le dijo:

—Arréglalo correctamente, Stark... Es nuestra posesión más preciada... Y, no te olvides de despedirte apropiadamente de él...

—Tú...

—Estarás muerto para mañana a esta misma hora... —declaró, con una sonrisa— Te ofrecería una última cena a tu elección, pero pasar la noche con alguien tan bien parecido parece más adecuado para ti... Lo dijiste antes, ¿no? Genio... Playboy... Filántropo.

Tony abrió los ojos como platos, aquellas palabras... En ese exacto orden... Imposible. Nadie más lo había oído antes... Nadie salvo...

—Si te sirve de consuelo... Yo también me sorprendí al saberlo... —se burló, luego ordenó que lo llevaran.

—Espera... Steve... Él... ¿Cómo? —cuestionó, intentando detener a los hombres que le llevaban, sin éxito— ¡PIERCE!

Vagamente escuchó su risa, y una oración que no aceptaba haber comprendido perfectamente.

_—¿Quién pensabas que era el soldado 1, exactamente, genio?_

.

.

.


End file.
